Harry Potter and the wizard's gambit
by torch45
Summary: harry meets new allies on the way through this version of his fifth year how will this effect hogwarts and all it inhabitants AU crossover
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the wizard's gambit

Harry Potter and the wizard's gambit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this that has to do with copy righted material some ideas and concepts are sort of mine

"Blah" speech

'Hmm…' thoughts

AN this is my first story so enjoy and spelling and grammer good I am not at.

Hookt on fonix wurkt four mae ah…ah….?

on with the show

Just under a window of a house on number 4 privet drive. A boy lay in a flower bed listening to the news. Said, boy has black hair and green eyes hidden behind round glasses. His height is average or a little on the tall side. The boy is Harry Potter.

'It's a good hidening place' he couldn't help congratulating himself for thinking of it. The music of the news starts the tension in his body had him tied in knots the reporter began the news. The first story was of an animal that did some thing unusual.

Harry sighed as the tension eased 'if something happened it would have been reported first even muggles can't deny disappearances and such' he thought and just as that thought ended an owl past over head and dropped a letter that landed on his lap the letter read

Dear, Harry

It is with a great amount of joy that I ask your assistants in a matter of importants if you accept please owl a reply.

Signed

Headmaster

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had the emendate impulse to jump up and reply but thought better of it. 'I'll reply tonight when it is less suspicious for an owl to be out.' he thought.

After five minutes of just listening to his surroundings he decided to take a walk. Not caring where his legs took him. He ended up in the old park choosing the only swing still intact he sat and thought not about much just thought. After quite a while he spotted Dudley and his "gang" so to speak, heading toward the houses he decided it was time to go.

He stayed at a small distance until all but Dudley had left then fell into step with him "what's up "big D" beat up another 4th grader"

"They deserved it" Dudley replied. After trading conversation and insults Dudley hit a sore spot cedrig "oh don't kill cedrig, mum dad help" he said "whose cedrig your boyfriend?"

In response harry pulled his wand on him and pushed him to an alleyway just before he could say anything everything went dark. So much so they could hardly see "what did you do to me? I can't see," cried Dudley

"I didn't do any thing" harry replied letting go of him. Seconds after harry was hit by something hard enough to nock him towards a wall dropping his wand in the process. Dudley still was screaming about something. Harry felt cold and as if all the happiness left the world.

Then he saw them two dementors. "Dudley run!!" harry shouted and Dudley does but he strips over his own feet. Scrambling for his wand harry reaches it just as the dementor picks him up. He lifts his wand "expecto patronum" but nothing happened. Desperate to escape harry dug deep in side himself searching, pleading for a happy thought, memory. Then it came images, faces, scenes, his friends his last hope holding on to those images he shouted " Expecto patronum" as a result a silver ethereal stag sprung to life at this the first dementor was driven off.

He looked to where Dudley was he saw a dementor about to perform the kiss calling the stag "get it. That way" he ordered the dementors now driven off the patronus evaporated and just as that happened he a voice "dementors in little whining, don't put your wand down Harry" Mrs. Fig said after a small conversation Harry half carried Dudley home

They talked very little during the walk to number 4 privet drive on arrival the dursleys were hysteric over the condition of Dudley. During which a letter arrived from the ministry of magic clearly stating the following

"To one harry potter, under and in accordance with the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery, having had previous warnings are hence forth expelled from Hagwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. A ministry official will be along shortly to convisate and dispose of your wand,

Under section 13 of the international confederation of wizards' statute of secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the ministry of magic at 9 A.M. on august 12th."

Harry was shocked he could not believe it. His only thoughts 'no more hogwarts, my wand I have to run', but just as he was about to do just that another owl flow to him and gave him a note that simply read "every thing is going to be fine it is getting taken care of stay put," so he did. Not long after that another letter from the ministry arrived describing the change in situation.

And so the night past uneventfully days later the dursleys left to some diner and he was left alone. That night ha was, you might say rescued from number 4 privet drive and taken to number 12 Grimmauld place

The next morning harry was walking to the loo when he bumped into someone and ended up on the floor with that person on top of him as his vision cleared he saw it was ginny on top of him 'why does this feel so right' is all he thought. As he did without thinking they closed the distance between them to just centimeters apart then that distance was closed and they kissed. Seconds later their lips parted confused but in a way contented even if they did not admit it to themselves 'did we just kiss? And what was that feeling just now?' he thought what had compelled him to kiss her just then he did not know but it was early and he could not think about it now. His mind was still foggy so he past it off as a dream or some odd thought.

Many days had passed and he had started to think it must have been a dream because ginny had not said a word on indication that it had happened to him. It was starting to get to him, if it was a dream why was he dreaming about kissing ginny and how does he feel about that. 'In the bream it must have been a dream I liked it what is going on I'm sure I did but what does this mean?'

AN: so what do you think?

It is very similar to the book to begin with but will get farther away in later chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this that has to do with copy righted material some ideas and concepts are sort of mine

"Blah" speech

'Hmm…' thoughts

====================================================== on with the show

In the citadel of Riva Garion the rivan king sat on his throne at another boring appointment on the subject of something he could not quite remember at this moment because at this moment he was fighting his hardest, using all his will to not fall asleep at this very moment.

It is not as if he did not understand the necessity of it. he was just so over worked right now. He had not had more than 4 hours sleep in weeks or months he couldn't quite remember. It wasn't any thing major it was simply if it wasn't one thing it was another. most nights He wouldn't get to sleep until late because of decrees, agreements and preparations that had to be read or made for the next day. When he finally did get sleep it would only be for 4 to 6 hours before something would come up whether it be a fight in the streets or a message from a friend in need of something.

The most troubling things that's been happening lately has been the accidents and odd occurrences that have been happening to his son who turned 12 recently, things would brake when he was angry or seemingly random things would move on there own. He had written aunt pol and she had come. She assured him it could be signs of pre-sorcery because there was a faint but recognizable sound associated with sorcery but he was worried, she left that same day, but his musing was interrupted.

The voice of his wife Ce'nedra drifted through the haze of his thoughts, as the meeting was over and he had started to drift into sleep again, "Oh, dear, you fell a sleep again didn't you?" she sighed

"I didn't miss anything important" he said 'did I?' he thought

"you need a vacation from all this, you can't even stay a wake through one meeting" she exclaimed

"a king can't just go on vacation, I have responsibilities now" he responded

"your staff can take care of things here while we are away" she argued.

After further discussion he agreed that they would go and visit aunt pol and durnik for at least a month then return making short stops to stay and enjoy the company of those they encountered on there journey.

After a departure with much fan fair and an overall uneventful journey they arrived at the edge of the vale, waiting for them were polgara(aunt pol)and durnik. Hugs and hearty greetings were exchanged as they set off toward the cottage, aunt pol explained that the twins were of to visit with the uncles being twins themselves. Upon arriving at the cottage they sat down to dinner when belgarath and poledra joined them

"your timing is impeccable as always father" aunt pol said with large amounts of snark in her voice.

"and why wouldn't it be?" was his response

For the week that follow there were no incidents or large emergency so is was as restful and peaceful as it ever seemed to get. Which was a very welcome thing to garion as he slept and rested to the full extent that he could, so well in fact that on the eve of the second week he decided to go out for a midnight hunt, not a hunt as some may define it,an apt term for the activity.

As he left the cottage he leaped in to the night becoming a wolf as he went. As a wolf even a slow speeds he could cover long distances in short times at full tilt he could traverse continents, and run for what seemed like forever. Doing so he felt free and without restrictions. He ran to the edge of the vale and then pasted it into a forest were he stopped. There he hunt for hours with no cares to bother him.

Over the past years since there adventures garion had become quite proficient in sorcery or the will and the word as his grandfather had titled it, experimenting and practicing with his power or talent, with this practice came fine control and a noted decrease in sound and a greater understanding of his "talent".

So it came as a great surprise that he heard a very distinct roaring sound in his head, on his way back from his hunt. It was very odd because it was coming from the cottage and unlikely that aunt pol or durnik would make that much noise

'I had better hurry back just in case' he thought as he leaped into the air and shifted fluidly from a wolf to a blue banded hawk and flew at top speed toward the cottage arrived just as belgarath and poledra approaching to see the corner of the cottage that geran and beldaran were to be sleeping in shambles with half the room on the grass to that side of the cottage chard and in pieces, there were things around the room that looked like it had been burned, smashed or exploded. That is except for the beds and the small area around them that looked untouched.

It looked as if one or both had had a nightmare because beldaran was in geran bed in stead of her own. Over the years they had become very close so close in fact that were it not for the two year age gap they could be twins. Becoming human again as he lands falling into step with his grandfather.

"grandfather that was very loud how many do you think heard it?"

"it would be hard to say but it would be hard not to hear that I haven't heard something this loud since the time that you scared off the gru off and made a sound so loud and so spread out that it shuck the whole continent." he replied as they made their way to the door where aunt pol waited for them.

"what happened?" garion asked

"lets take a minute and have a look shall we" and they do after retreating to the kitchen she continued "as you can you it appears they were having nightmares which I believe is the cause of the smashing because I hear that sound earlier so I went to look and by that point she was already in his bed then I when looking to talk to you," at this point she paused to look a garion "but, you weren't in bed."

"I, went for a walk or run I guess"he replied slightly embarrassed.

After a long conversation they decide that the fire and a lot of the smashed wall and things were what made the noise that got there attention. So they repaired the room and went to bed.

The next week was uneventful after that night no more incidents happened. There were some talks to the children about the concepts of sorcery and other topics. On the first day of the next week belgarath and poldera invited garion to go for a hunt with them. They spent most of the day like that. On their way back garion saw something or someone off in the distances.

/

AN : wow that was a long wait I apologies for the wait

hope to have more updates up soon

R&R


End file.
